This invention relates generally to interactive video communications and more particularly concerns viewer controlled channel programming guide displays.
Channel programming guide information is presently displayed to the home TV viewer in a non-interactive scroll. When the home viewer selects the channel programming guide display, the display is viewed as it is transmitted from the cable network. Consequently, the viewer may have to wait for almost the entire running time of the scroll for a desired segment of the scroll to be displayed on the viewer's screen. Furthermore, the program information on the scroll is changed at discrete time intervals selected by the cable provider. Consequently, only the programming information included in the discrete time interval of the transmitted scroll can be observed by the home viewer. Later programming information will become available to the viewer only when that programming information comes into the particular discrete time interval selected for transmission by the cable provider. In other words, the viewer has no alternative but to wait for the scroll to display the desired programming time slot and, when it is displayed, can view it only for as long as that scroll segment remains on the screen during its normal running time. Any distraction at this juncture starts a new waiting period. It is, therefore, an object of this invention to provide a process and in-home scrolling hardware by which a home viewer may interactively control a channel programming guide. Another object of this invention is to provide a process and in-home scrolling hardware in which the scroll can be stopped by the home viewer. Another object of this invention is to provide a process and in-home scrolling hardware by which a home viewer may forward scroll the channel programming guide. Another object of this invention is to provide a process and in-home scrolling hardware by which a home viewer may reverse scroll the channel program guide. Another object of this invention is to provide a process and in-home scrolling hardware by which a home viewer may select a discrete time interval of channel program guide information from a plurality of discrete time intervals of such information.